Boom Boom
by Lys Dis
Summary: "Boom Boom's tired." "Boom Boom's knocking on my door." Suck at summaries please just read. Smut along with funny moments.


**Boom Boom!**

**I want to say thanks to Shaman94, Anonymous, and Guest for encouraging me to continue on with smut even though I didn't get many reviews I still want to give it a job so, yeah.**

I watched her from the shadows as she walked into her room lime green earphones largely covering her ears. I watched as she kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket. I slowly and silently walked toward her, her back facing me. Just then she turned and saw me.

"FUCK, Boomer you scared the crap outta me!"

I shrugged an innocent smile on my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Buttercup smiled wrapping her arms around my neck kissing my earlobe. "Everyone is going to be gone for a least an hour." She whispered making me slightly shiver.

I swallowed slowly nodding my head. I seen this coming, Buttercup was always out there. She was one who liked to be crazy. I'll never forget the time she gave me a blowjob when I was driving, we were almost in an accident. She thought it was fun I…didn't. I wasn't out there like she was we were opposites, so I did some research and now I get to have fun.

She led me to her bed lying down and I climbed on top of her. Her arms back around my neck and my hands her either side of her so that all my weight wasn't on her. I went straight for her neck nibbling softly making her moan.

She pulled at my sweater and I made a quick move to take it off along with Buttercup's and my shirt. I cupped her bra covered chest her small B-cups looking like C-cups.

She pulled my head up crashing our lips together. I forced my tongue into her mouth reaching behind her to unsnap her bra.

"Damn it!" I hissed failing for the third time unable to unclasp her bra, she apparently thought it was funny.

"Seriously Blue you really need to work on that." She giggled reaching behind herself and unclasping her own bra.

"Or." I began unbuckling her belt. "You could just stop wearing one." I suggested with a grin.

She laughed again pulling me into another kiss as she wiggled her pants off her legs almost slipping causing her to laugh more.

"Are we going to do this or are we going to act like complete idiots?"

"I'm sorry your just so cute." She pinched my cheek. I growled and she looked at me surprised like she didn't see that coming and I had to admit neither did I. when people say me and Buttercup together they thought we were just friends if we were kissing or holding hands. Once someone hit on her right in front of me he thought I was her little brother, which was stupid we looked nothing alike. Yeah I had muscles but my baby face will unfortunately stay with me no matter what.

"Let's do something different!" Buttercup suggested covering her chest with the palm of her hands her petite body lying under my muscular one.

"No thanks, you remember last time you wanted to do something different?"

_One hand was fiddling with her breast as the other hand rubbed her clit. She pulled at my hair as I sucked her erected nibble as I thrust into her. One of her hands grabbed the edge of the bed the sheet slide off._

"_So fucking deep, fuck Boom!" she yelled sitting up looking deep in my eyes as she sucked on the finger that was currently drenched in her own fluid. She looked at me full of hunger and lust._

"_I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." She repeated squirming under me. "Aaaaahhhhhhh." She yelled her legs stretched out, cumming all over my hard dick and some dripping onto the bed sheets. I pulled out of her and she grabbed the pint of vanilla ice-cream of the night table._

"_Let's do something different." I raised an eyebrow as she scooped a half of a spoon full and slapped it on both of her breast casing her to gasp._

"_Fuck cold, cold." I sucked my lips in trying to hold in the fact that I was laughing its freaking ice-cream of course it's cold._

"_Lick it off, lick it off." Her skin started to get red from the sudden temperature change. She was in such a rush to get it off that I didn't do it seductively and just licked it off._

"_Fuck." She cursed covering her breast with her arms slightly shivering. I rolled my eyes with a smile and my face and she giggled._

"_I'm pissed at you for not letting me finish."_

"_Oops."_

"Sometimes it works out you remember the blowjob?" I rolled my eyes.

"Could we go down memory lane later, Boom Boom's falling asleep." I shrugged my shoulders. Boom Boom was the nickname Butters came up with for my dick. I personally like the name Dick it's blunt and manly.

"No!" she whined before unbuckling my pants pulling them down to my ankles my boxers not far behind.

She sucked on the head of my penis and then lower, she couldn't take all of me but she could take most. She moaned sending a vibration through me. I feel back on my back my eyes closed. I could feel every bob and lick of the tongue every gag.

"Fuck Butters." She continued to bob her head up and down spitting every now and then; I grabbed her hair and moving it out of the way so I could watch. Just when I was about to cum she pulled away kissing her way up to my chest, neck then my lips. She straddled me pulling her lacy panties to the side exposing herself, lining me up to her hole but before I could enter her I flipped us over.

I kissed down her stomach nibbling at her belly ring. My tongue slide above her pantie line, I slowly pulled them down her long legs. Once her underwear was off I got on my knees her privets in my line of vision. I reached to grab her leg but Buttercup pulled away suddenly looking at me with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at her it was kind of obvious what I was about to do.

"I mean, you've never… no one has ever…" She trailed off her eyes said nothing but her body language said all she was nerves. She was slightly shaking and her legs were crossed.

I leaned up and kissed her softly and smiled innocently. Her eyes softened and her legs opened.

"What's your deal with Boom Boom." She giggled her legs opening wider wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a game or she wasn't aware of her legs slowly opening. Bit Boom Boom wasn't here to play games so… I kissed the inside of her thighs my hand circling her clit avoiding it completely.

"Come on Boom no teasing." She panted I moved my head to the center slowly sliding my tongue up to her clit.

"I fucking hate you." I heard her curse which caused me to chuckle.

I blinked trying to remember the things that I learned recently. I flicked my tongue over her sensitive areas, my pointer finger pushing inside of her. She balled her hands in her hair the other holding her leg squeezing every now and then. _And a second finger. _I licked her like an ice-cream cone with a few twist. I rolled my tongue I used all the skills I recently learned.

"Boom…er." Her eye lids tightened her legs began to shake, her hips bucking, she was closer than close.

"Don't stop, don't fucking stop." My eyes were closed it was easier that way; even with my eyes closed I could still feel her squirming her head slowly and repeatedly banging against the wall.

"B…Boomer th…that's enough." She breathed out. This funny enough encouraged me to step it up a notch except for just licking I started to suck and nibble sometimes all three.

"Ok, ok, ok." She was going to cum really hard!

"Boomer, s-stop." _No thank you._

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMERRRRR!" My eyes shot open liquid flowing out hitting me in my face. _Bittersweet. _

"God Boom." She pulled my face up kissing me; she moaned tasting herself on my lips. She wrapped her legs around my waist pushing Boom Boom in his tight little safe heaven. I groaned biting the nip of her neck. Her arms wrapped around my neck her fingers combing my hair whispering in my ear.

"Yea, fuck me. Fuck my tight little pussy Boom." I pumped harder and deeper into her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head her hips rolling with mine.

"Fuck you're gonna make me cum." _Again!? _She flipped us over rocking her hips back and forth. She bit her lip her boob hovering over my mouth. I leaned forward taking it in my mouth guiding her hips up and down enjoying the sensation.

"Fuck me Boom Boom." I was close.

"Butters."

"You gonna cum for me? ahhh Boom. Cum for me, I want that white creamy cum."

I stood and she dropped to her knees forcing my cock deep in her throat bobbing.

"ahhhhhhhh." Most made it in her mouth but some on her face.

"Awe Boom Boom threw up." she giggled wiping the extra cum off her cheek and sucking it off her finger swallowing.

I layed back on the bed and Butters climbed up on top of me.

"Ready for round two?" I panted.

"Boom Boom's tired babe." She giggled looking down I did the same feeling heat near my Dick.

"I don't know, Booms Boom's knocking on my door."

**This was longer than the other one and I hope you readers enjoyed it. I couldn't do straight smut I had some funny moments and things so again I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
